


hot & cold

by markmins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, a lil spicy but not really, jaehyun johnny and lucas are mentioned ONCE, they're in college here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markmins/pseuds/markmins
Summary: if mark was cool then donghyuck was hot





	hot & cold

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd! but who's surprised  
> seriously who  
> they make out here and its not that spicy but if ur weird about that then please dont read  
> (this was (very) loosely based on the song bff by jesse)

jaemin and mark weren’t serious. their relationship was purely physical, kisses in dark corners at parties, sneaking out after midnight to go to each other’s houses and fulfill each other’s needs, and sneaking off during group hangouts for a few minutes only to come back with messy hair and wrinkled clothes giving away what had just been going on. 

 

but when their hands weren’t all over each other they were simply friends, best friends maybe but that was pushing it. jaemin didn’t know mark was older than them until a year into their friendship, and he still commonly forgot he could speak english. they met in high school, mark being the new transfer student and jaemin being the lucky underclassman who was asked to show him around. they were just friends, which is why jaemin didn’t feel guilty when he looked at donghyuck. 

 

mark was cool. he was obviously attractive, jokes so bad they made you laugh, kind to strangers even when they didn’t deserve it, good at everything he did. he was dumb in a cute way and smart in a charming way and there wasn’t one person who knew mark that didn’t like him. to everyone else mark was perfect, even jaemin had to admit mark was one of the coolest people he’d ever met. but he wasn’t donghyuck. 

 

if mark was cool then donghyuck was  _ hot.  _ pretty face, long legs, full lips and a lean body. even when mark was sitting next to jaemin, hand on his thigh, a little too close to be appropriate in public, he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering towards donghyuck. the way his shorts showed off his thighs, the way his hair fell into his eyes, the way he would smile right before he aimed one of his witty insults to one of the friends in their group, and the way his eyes seemed to find their way to jaemin’s. 

 

sometimes if jaemin was deep enough in his thoughts he would let himself believe donghyuck felt the same way about him too. jaemin knew he was attractive, the stares strangers would give him when he walked into a room and the numbers he’d get at parties just confirmed it. but when he looked at donghyuck he couldn’t help but think  _ wow, you are so out of my league.  _

 

donghyuck was different and jaemin was sure that he knew it. 

 

it was saturday night, spring break had just started which meant mark’s parents were on their annual spring break trip to canada for a few days and of course mark’s first idea was to throw a party. 

 

mark knew a guy (lucas) who knew a guy (johnny) who knew a girl (yeri) who knew a guy (jaehyun) who was in a frat, which meant not only did he have the perfect location for a party, but he also had the perfect guests. 

 

so there jaemin was, half empty cup of liquor in his hand as he watched all the guests  _ destroy  _ this frat house. 

 

“jaemin!” he looked over to where his name was called and found himself looking at mark. he looked good, really good, wearing a regular white tee under a leather jacket, ripped jeans hugging his legs. the liquor in his system wasn’t making it easy to look at him without wanting to pull him close and kiss him. 

 

mark walked towards jaemin until he was standing less than a foot away, hands coming behind jaemin to rest in the back pockets of his jeans. 

 

he leaned into jaemin until his lips were right next to his ear, “you look hot,” and a smirk found it’s way to jaemin’s lips. before he could say you too, or even a simple thank you, mark was kissing him hard. 

 

there was a subtle taste of vodka leftover on mark’s tongue, and that paired with the pink tint on his cheeks was all it took for jaemin to realize why mark was being so confident. he was tipsy, but so was jaemin. mark leaned forward, trying to deepen the kiss, hands grabbing at jaemin but he pulled back. 

 

“wanna dance?” and the smile on mark’s face was all the answer he needed. 

 

pushing mark back lightly, jaemin put his cup down on the counter,  _ won’t be needing that anymore, _ and grabbed mark’s hand with both of his before dragging him to the dance floor (the frat house’s living room). 

 

jaemin pushed his way through the crowd, looking back at mark every few seconds, before he made his way to the middle. he went to get closer to mark but it seemed mark had better plans and he spun jaemin around until his back was against his chest. mark’s hands went down to jaemin’s hips, and jaemin’s body started moving without a second thought, his neck rolling back, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth when mark’s lips gently graze against it. he was into it, the music and mark’s lips being the only thing on his mind and nothing could get him out of the bubble he was in. 

 

but then he saw donghyuck. 

 

jaemin couldn’t help it. mark was behind him, dancing and touching him, and it felt  _ good,  _ yet he didn’t want to take his eyes away from donghyuck. the way his skin glistened with sweat, glowing in the colorful lights; mark brought them himself after buying them for $250 and insisted they would be cool, jaemin had laughed but looking at the way donghyuck looks makes him think it was definitely worth it. the way his hips moved to the beat of the song playing and the way his eyes closed as he blocked out everyone and everything that wasn’t the music. donghyuck was every positive adjective jaemin could think of and he wanted to tell him that. 

 

“are you okay?” jaemin’s dancing had gotten stiffer and it didn’t go unnoticed by mark. 

 

“i’m good, great, it’s okay keep dancing lee,” and he began to move again hoping mark would let the topic pass. he didn’t want to get into it, he couldn’t exactly say  _ yeah sorry i was just checking out our hot friend while my ass is against you _ .

 

once they got into the beat again he slowly looked towards donghyuck only to find him already staring. 

 

he was wearing eyeliner, it was smudged around his waterline and it made his stare so intense jaemin felt himself wanting to shy away from it. he hadn’t noticed before but now that he had he couldn’t think about anything else, donghyuck was  _ so so hot  _ and it was making jaemin sweat more than the dancing did. 

 

jaemin couldn’t look away, not when donghyuck was still looking at him. and then donghyuck smirked. he smirked at jaemin through hooded eyes and jaemin felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. the music wasn’t drowning out like the movies made it seem, in fact the music seemed to be louder. his heart was beating so hard, if jaemin closed his eyes he could pretend his heartbeat was a part of the song. 

 

did donghyuck know? did donghyuck know how hard it was for jaemin to keep his eyes away from him? did he know there was nothing jaemin wanted to do more than dance behind  _ him  _ instead of mark, kiss  _ his  _ neck instead of having mark kiss his, and take  _ him  _ home after the party?

 

jaemin felt mark pull back, and for a second he was worried mark had noticed the moment he and donghyuck had just shared, but why? jaemin and mark were nothing but friends with benefits. they didn’t go on dates, they rarely hung out without their other friends around, and they definitely weren’t in love with each other. 

 

it was just two friends. two very touchy friends. 

 

the panic was short lived because soon enough mark was speaking into his ear. 

 

“hey, lucas is calling me over, you gonna stay here?” and all jaemin could think was _this is my chance to_ _touch donghyuck_. 

 

“yeah i’ll stay, have fun,” and then mark was walking off to the kitchen. 

 

jaemin wiped the sweat on his hands against his pants and turned around to face donghyuck. he jumped back when he realized donghyuck was standing right in front of him, big eyes looking into his. 

 

he was prettier up close, and jaemin couldn’t get over how good the eyeliner looked on him. his eyes went down to donghyuck’s lips,  _ did they get fuller? _ and then he noticed they were moving. his eyes lifted up to donghyuck’s eyes and he saw one of his eyebrows cocked up. 

 

“did you even hear what i just said?” and jaemin smiled at his tone. 

 

“honestly? no.”

 

“maybe cause you were too busy staring at my lips,” donghyuck rolled his eyes, and jaemin knows if it weren’t for the drinks he’d had before he would be a lot more embarrassed. 

 

“maybe if your lips weren’t so pretty i’d be able to concentrate on what you were saying,” and now it was donghyuck’s turn to get embarrassed. jaemin was always bold and flirty, he had just never directed his flirtiness to him. 

 

“you have pretty lips too but you don’t see me ignoring everything you say to stare at them, that’s not an excuse jaemin,” and then jaemin remembered why he liked donghyuck so much. 

 

mark was easy to get a reaction out of. you’d tell him he’s pretty and he’d splutter over his words, cheeks turning pink. it was cute. 

 

but with donghyuck it was fun _.  _ you’d tell him he’s pretty and he’d clap back, turn the topic back to you. talking to donghyuck always felt like a fight, a fight jaemin didn’t mind fighting at all. it seemed like  _ everything _ involving donghyuck was hot _.  _

 

jaemin must’ve taken too long to reply because donghyuck started to speak again, and this time jaemin was actually listening. 

 

“what i had  _ said  _ was let’s go dance,” and he pulled jaemin towards one of the walls, probably hiding from their friends. if they saw them who knew how many questions they would bombard them with, and the last thing he needed was everyone prying. especially renjun. 

 

donghyuck turned around and stood in the same position jaemin had stood in with mark just minutes before. but before he could move jaemin put his hands on his hips and leaned into his ears. 

 

“who said i wanted to dance with you?” and the way donghyuck looked at him made his knees feel weak. 

 

“you don’t look at someone the way you were looking at me and not wanna dance with them. it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out,” and then he was moving. 

 

it was different than when he dances with mark, donghyuck moved his hips in a way jaemin thought he could only  _ dream  _ of feeling this close to him. donghyuck’s arms reached behind him made their way around jaemin’s neck and jaemin leaned down and moved his hips against donghyuck’s. 

 

“you’re really good at this you know,” donghyuck said, eyes still closed and hips still moving against jaemin. “and while we’re on the topic of confessing shit i think you should know i’ve wanted to do this for a long long time.” 

 

_ now _ jaemin was excited. his hands slowly moved their way under donghyuck’s shirt, hand laying on the soft skin as he kept dancing. 

 

“oh really?”

 

“aren’t you gonna say it back? now’s your chance to confess your undying love for me and talk about how much you’ve wanted me but didn’t know how to approach me.”  _ god i like him so much.  _

 

“i think all that liquors gotten to your head babe.”

 

“babe? that’s bold of you. and i’ve only had 2 shots, maybe the liquors gone to  _ your  _ head.”

 

“ok ok you win, you’re right. i’ve wanted to do this for a while too, a really  _ really  _ long while,” and donghyuck was turning around, his head facing jaemin’s now and his against his. 

 

“do what?” and his grin made jaemin  _ melt _ . donghyuck was so hot he felt like a popsicle stick let out on the pavement in the middle of summer every time donghyuck just  _ looked  _ at him. 

 

“this. touch you, feel you, hold you,” and he looked down at donghyuck’s lips hoping he would notice and put two and two together. 

 

“that’s it?” his hands were on his chest now, going down down down until they reached the bottom of his shirt. a white button down top tucked into his pants, but donghyuck didn’t care. 

 

his carefully untucked the shirt and put his fingertips against jaemin’s abdomen. it  _ burned.  _

 

“no,” and now donghyuck’s nails were softly scratching him. “i wanna kiss you too.”

 

“then why don’t you?” and then jaemin’s lips were against donghyuck’s. 

 

it was everything jaemin wanted. the music was playing too loud in the background, he was pretty sure someone next to them just threw up on the floor, and his back had to be soaked with sweat but it was  _ perfect.  _ he couldn’t think of anything except for the way donghyuck’s tongue was pushing past his lips and tangling with his. 

 

“wait wait wait wait wait,” donghyuck rushed out, pulling away. the whine jaemin let out was embarrassing and he was glad donghyuck was the only one who heard, but mad  _ donghyuck  _ was the one who had to hear it. “relax you big baby, do you wanna go find a room?” and jaemin enthusiastically nodded his head, letting donghyuck lead him away. 

 

briefly jaemin looked into the kitchen and made eye contact with mark. he felt his heart skip a beat, worried about how it looked. donghyuck, mark  _ and  _ jaemin’s friend, was dragging him away towards the stairs that led to the bedrooms. it looked bad. 

 

to jaemin’s relief mark just lifted his eyebrow, a questioning look on his face. confusion was more apparent on his face than anything else and jaemin felt himself relax a little. hethrew him a small smile hoping mark would realize jaemin wasn’t trying to hide anything, but soon he was out of view and walking up the stairs. 

 

the second donghyuck pushed open the room door and walked in, jaemin was pushing him against the wall. 

 

donghyuck’s tongue was back in his mouth and jaemin felt like his skin was on fire. his mouth wrapped around donghyuck’s tongue, saliva on their chins, and jaemin thought it should be gross but with the way donghyuck was moaning he couldn’t care less. 

 

jaemin tapped donghyuck’s waist, “jump,” and donghyuck jumped. his legs wrapped around jaemin’s lower waist and when he moved his hips jaemin saw  _ stars.  _

 

this was it, this was exactly what he knew he’d feel with donghyuck. 

 

mark was cool to the touch, his hands against jaemin’s skin burned but it was different. they were cold in a way that made jaemin’s skin jump, but donghyuck’s touch was hot. it was so hot jaemin was convinced it might leave a mark a couple times. so hot it was good. 

 

“oh you’re so good at this,” donghyuck whined, nails scratching jaemin’s back as he moved his hips again. 

 

jaemin kissed donghyuck harder, already feeling his lips going numb but he didn’t want to stop. 

 

it wasn’t long before jaemin’s shirt was completely unbuttoned, donghyuck’s already somewhere on the floor after he threw it there. they were skin to skin and jaemin felt himself getting dizzy on his kisses. no alcohol had ever left this affect on him. 

 

the kiss went on for what felt like hours, the music was drowned out in the room they were in which meant jaemin could focus on the sounds donghyuck made. the way his breathing would get uneven when jaemin bit his bottom lip and the way he would gulp extra loud every time they backed up to get some air. 

 

the kissing was softer now, donghyuck’s tongue just softly and playfully licking jaemin’s lips. “i think we should stop. i don’t wanna go to far,” and jaemin smiled. so cute. 

 

“ok.” jaemin let donghyuck down to stand on his own legs again. he lost his balance and jaemin giggled as his arms reached to help him stand straight, stopping when he saw the glare donghyuck sent his way. 

 

“you’re not mad are you?” donghyuck turned around and quickly put on his shirt which had managed to make it under the bed. he looked nervous as he asked the question, almost shy, and jaemin’s heart melted in a completely different way than it ever had when it came to donghyuck.

 

“of course i’m not, not at all. it was nice though.” 

 

“it was wasn’t it,” a cheeky grin appeared on donghyuck’s face. “it’s nice being with you, i can’t even remember the last time we spent more than ten minutes alone together.”

 

jaemin’s back hit the wall and he slid down until he was sat down on the floor, “it is, i’ve wanted to spend time with you alone for a while. not just to kiss you, although that was a big part of it, just to talk.” he took a look around the room and realized they were in the guest room. “thank  _ god _ you led us to the guest room, if we made out like that in mark’s room he would’ve killed us.”

 

“oh definitely, i payed attention though, something you can’t relate to.”

 

“sorry i was too busy focused on someone else,” jaemin buttoned his shirt as fast as he could before motioning for donghyuck to come towards him, legs spreading open to make room for him to sit. 

 

donghyuck sat between his legs, his back against jaemin’s chest. jaemin prayed donghyuck wouldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating, and if he did then hopefully he wouldn’t mention it. it was embarrassing enough knowing he had basically confessed to the boy.

 

“i tried looking extra good today just for you,” donghyuck quietly said, hands rubbing jaemin’s thighs. it wasn’t sexual, it was soft, softer than jaemin thought he’d get with donghyuck. 

 

but he liked it. 

 

“your makeup.”

 

“what about it?” and even though he couldn’t see donghyuck’s face jaemin didn’t miss the playfulness in his voice.

 

“it looks good, suits you,” and now donghyuck’s head was turned towards his, giving jaemin a clear view of his face. the corners of his lips turned upwards and jaemin  _ swore  _ he saw a hint of a blush in the dim light coming from the lamp but that might have just been hopeful wishing. 

 

“you think so? it was my first time doing it,” and now donghyuck was playing with jaemin’s fingers, “the eyeliner i mean. i almost put lip gloss on too but i didn’t wanna do too much.”

 

“you should’ve anyway.”

 

“would i have looked hotter?” and just like that the cocky attitude was back. jaemin didn't mind though, he never did. how could he when that was what made him like donghyuck so much. 

 

“i don’t think that’s possible. you look good now, i mean it,” and donghyuck didn’t reply but if he did start wearing eyeliner more often after that night then it was nobody’s business but his. 

 

donghyuck accommodated himself and lay his head against jaemin’s chest so jaemin couldn’t see his face anymore, his arms crossed against his chest and his legs slightly bent at his knees. 

 

jaemin ran his fingers through donghyuck’s soft hair, slightly wavy instead of the usual straight, content in the way donghyuck tried to get closer to him. 

 

a few minutes passed with no words being spoken, the only sound in the room being the distant music from downstairs and the sound of their breathing. it wasn’t long after that jaemin felt donghyuck’s breathing regulate.

 

“pst, are you still awake?”

 

the silence he got in return answered his question, and he let his hand fall from his hair and down to his side.

 

closing his eyes he thought back to the day. not even a few hours ago jaemin was looking at donghyuck on the dance floor and thinking he’d never get him, and now said boy was against his chest sleeping. 

 

he had wanted donghyuck for so long, wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him, wanted to talk to him and  _ know  _ him and today he finally got that.

 

mark was cool and donghyuck was hot. 

 

he had mark, mark was his friend. but donghyuck was everything he wanted. 

 

he didn’t know what he was gonna do about mark. he didn’t know if mark would be mad, hurt, or if he wouldn’t care. but right now he was going to savor the moment with donghyuck, the prettiest boy he had ever seen, and forget about everything else. it would all be solved in its own time. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yay the end  
> this wasn't good. but that's okay.  
> this isn't as depressing as the rest of my fics but i like that so i hope u do too!!  
> i made a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/h66c) if u wanna ask questions  
> thanks for reading ^__^


End file.
